


Battle Start

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: They've worked, sweated, and clawed their way up to this point. All those hours of grinding and leveling up, will finally pay off. Now all they have to do, is beat him.





	Battle Start

Frisk steps into the golden hall, light filtering through the stained, elegant windows and illuminating the falling dust. They clutch the locket around their neck. It’s never felt heavier on their palm. Taking a deep breath, Frisk keeps their eyes forward, focusing at the end of the hallway, the path clear ahead of them. Breath shaking, they take a step. And another. And another. Until they’re quickly pacing down the hall. They come to a sudden stop as a black shadow blinks in front of them. He steps into the light, and the all too familiar skeleton cracks his eyes open and his ever present smile strained and ominous.

“heya,” his voice rumbled, deep and emotionless, “you’ve been busy huh?”

Frisk says nothing. Instead their expression darkens as their red eyes glare at him. Their fingers twitch, at having to hear this speech again, but they know they can’t skip it. They never can.

“…” Sans sighs, “so i got a question for ya. do you think that even the worst person can change…? that everybody could be a good person if they just try?”

Frisk doesn’t answer. Only steps forward, with their sins heavy on their shoulders.

“hehehe. alright. here’s a better question,” his eyes suddenly go menacingly dark, “do you wanna have a bad time?”

A smile twitches up their face from the infamous line they were waiting for.

“because if you take another step, you’re REALLY not gonna like what happens next,” Sans warns.

They smirk, and step forward, grabbing the system out of their pocket, it’s shine catching in the light.

“welp,” the skeleton closes his eye socket, “sorry old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

Frisk feels a tug on their soul as the world faded into black and white around them. They leap in excitement for what comes next.

“it’s a beautiful day outside,” Frisk mentally says along to his words, “birds are singing. flowers are blooming. on days like these…trainers like you….SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL”

Quicker than lightning, both human and monster flip open their Nintendo DS and select their pokemon. The theme song plays in the distance, with them both staring intensely at their screens and thumbs flying on the buttons. Papyrus walks in and gasps, ushering Alphys and Undyne to come see.

“GUYS LOOK! THEY’RE GOING AT IT AGAIN!” he shouts.

Alphys and Undyne burst into the hallway with popcorn, both taking either Sans’s or Frisk’s side. Undyne tosses a popcorn and Sans catches it in his mouth. After selecting all their usable pokemon, with Frisk mainly using normal and ghost types while Sans using water and psychic, the battle finally begins. It’s time to duel.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
